


Las leyes de Murphy

by CallmeJANE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, M/M, Public Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeJANE/pseuds/CallmeJANE
Summary: —Oikawa —habla en un tono irrisorio—. ¿Quieres que nos matemos?—No, aunque sería un titular muy divertido —ríe con los labios pegados al cuello enfriando el pulso, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. "murieron con las manos en la masa".—Lo único que verían sería tu cadáver, mascachapas, yo antes me tiro por la ventana. Pero tranquilo, si no nos matamos, cuando paremos te mato yo mismo. Para-de-una-vez.O en el que a Oikawa le parece buena idea hacer cosas en público e Iwaizumi se deja llevar.





	Las leyes de Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> : ¡Holiwi! Esta historia ha sido producto de una actividad propia del Team IwaOiIwa en el grupo de Facebook ღ Haikyuu Yaoi ღ que deberían buscar y unirse, se aceptan todo tipo de ships y además conoces gente maravillosa. Sin más dilación, le dejo este pequeño fanfic a vuestra opinión.

 

_**Las Leyes de Murphy** _

 

 

 

**Punto número uno: si algo puede salir mal, saldrá mal.**

**(Y si piensas que va a salir bien, saldrá peor)**

 

El voleibol es un deporte de muchas máscaras. Cualquier persona externa puede llegar a la conclusión de que sólo se trata de fuerza, con la idea subyacente de que entre mayor tamaño y una cantidad desmedida de músculos la pelota rebotará con más ahínco dentro de la cancha, elevándolos hacia la victoria. Otros piensan, por el contrario, que es un conjunto de técnicas aprendidas a fuego bajo la piel, como los tatuajes hechos a aguja fina y tinta de calamar; clases impartidas a metrónomo con el compás de los pasos chirriantes enmudeciendo los gritos del público. No obstante, el voleibol es – _quizás_ – ese instante en el cual olvidas la esencia de todo lo existente mientras la adrenalina escarcha las venas. Calienta el cuerpo. Anestesia el dolor.

Aún recuerda, con el corazón en un puño y el aire abriéndose paso por la garganta, el dedo dictador desde el otro lado de la cancha fuera de la línea divisoria, con el rubor en la rodilla mala –que besaría como si los labios tuvieran medicina en vez de saliva–. Sin necesidad de miradas ni aliento en palabras.

_ESTA VA PARA TI, IWA-CHAN._

**La última es tuya**.

Y aunque ese instante se vuelve y se transforma en una marabunta sucesiva e hilarante de gritos, jadeos, carreras y golpes que siguen y se desenlazan para poder llegar al último punto. Golpear.  _Rematar._ Después de todo, Oikawa le ha cedido su postremo suspiro y deseo, concediéndole una confianza que siempre han compartido, confirmando una y otra vez  _Te lo estoy dando todo, porque sé que podría vender mi alma al diablo y tú irías al mismísimo infierno para devolvérmela._

Aun así.

La pelota cae. Una gota más que camina hacia al fondo de una bañera vacía. Hundida. Perdida.

Sordos entre el gentío colmado de vítores y reclamos que rugen las gradas. Aislados en una burbuja cristalina, quebradiza, barrera de las sonrisas resplandecientes dibujadas en las caras de sus contrincantes. Paralizando el tiempo en colores manchados de azul añil que empañan los párpados. Se le seca la garganta, y la lengua. Las mejillas se vuelven tirantes y húmedas.

Aun así.

Un golpe en la espalda. Dos. Tres.  _Que no pasa nada, seguimos adelante. Juntos._

Aun así.

_Lo siento, Oikawa_

* * *

 

**Punto número dos: la información de cualquier mapa está en el doblez o en el borde.**

**(O en el GPS)**

 

—Ey, ¿A qué viene esa cara de merluzo que estás poniendo? —dos dedos chasquean a escasos centímetros de sus ojos. Makki sonríe a través de las gafas de sol verdes fosforitos que compró en el aeropuerto por 20 dólares minutos después de aterrizar—. Sí que te ha costado aflojar la pasta para el coche tío, ni que hubieras pagado el vuelo, llegamos a saberlo y pongo yo mi carnet. Aunque puede que me lo hubiesen echado un poco para atrás con eso de que es un poquitín falso.

—Así no vas a conducir, Iwa-chan, mejor déjamelo a mí.

Una mano tienta los papeles, el seguro, y la carpeta, y se abre paso en busca de las llaves del SUV recién sacado del horno. Es suficiente aliciente para que despierte del trance y le encasquete un zape en la nuca y un par de codazos a la altura de las costillas para alejarlo.

—¡Te has pasado tres pueblos! Yo solo quería ayudar.

—A mí no me vengas con monsergas, meapilas. Conduciré yo y espero que ninguno se plantee la terrible idea de quitarme las llaves bajo ningún concepto porque  _precisamente_  lo he puesto a mi nombre por algo. No me fío ni un pelo de ninguno de los tres. —brama Iwaizumi caminando hacia el coche que reluce como las perlas pulidas en el mar en el interior de conchas preciosas nutridas en calcio, volviéndola brillante.

El avión les había dejado en un asadero relleno de madera carbonizada, olor a quemado y extensas calles decoradas por cemento y plantas cinceladas a lo alto, rozando las nubes. California, donde los mosquitos comen gente si te descuidas y no te hidratas la piel con repelente cada media hora.

—Todo este mal humor que llevas encima es porque al final no has podido convencernos para venir con tu disfraz de Godzilla, ¿no? Este año no es la temática. —dice Mattsun una vez dentro del coche.

Está sentando en el asiento trasero, pues Oikawa  _insiste_  que ir atrás le marea y nadie, absolutamente nadie, quiere que algo líquido y viscoso salga de su boca. Suficiente tienen con las chorradas que se le ocurren a diario–. El aire acondicionado tan alto que podrían estar en Invernalia.

—Además, no creo que quedase demasiado bien con el uniforme, la combinación del siglo.

Los asientos son de cuero y tan grandes que podrían caber dos culos como el suyo. Le duele menos pensar en el dineral que acaba de dejarse en sólo tres días de viaje al echar para atrás el respaldo.

_Viviría en este coche._

—Imaginaos a Iwaizumi con la careta de un dinosaurio y la mochila succionadora. El cazafantasma más viejo de la historia. —prorrumpe Makki masticando un par de  _Doritos_  picantes del paquete con suministros altos en grasas y azucares. Han vaciado una tiendecita que hacía esquina detrás del concesionario minutos antes de alquilar el coche, si no fueran cuatro bestias pardas con un hambre voraz y ansias de saltarse la dieta podrían durarles un mes las siete bolsas repletas de chuches, frutos secos y  _Maltesers._

_Pero antes los tiro por un barranco._

— _Ey,_  las patatas fuera. No quiero que dentro de dos días tengamos que pasar por una gasolinera a limpiar  _también_  el tapizado del coche. —Iwaizumi rueda la llave y arranca el coche con una suavidad propia de los de alta gamas, esos que parecen volar o deslizarse por una pista antigravitatoria en vez de bordear el pavimento roto por el calor y los años sin alisar dando brincos cada cinco metros. Una sonrisa se le desparrama por los mofletes al escuchar un "Mimimí" de fondo, saliendo de los aparcamientos con el GPS sin voz guiando entre las callejuelas.

Oikawa suspira nada más y nada menos que diez veces mientras buscan música de gusto grupal –algo que tenga ritmo de fondo, como Luis Fonsi, o Justin Timberlake– y salir de Bakersfield.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Mierdikawa? Estamos en Estados Unidos. Por primera vez. No te pega nada estar como un mulo pegado a la ventana. —dice Iwaizumi con una mano en la caja de cambios y la otra al volante. Observa, mientras un latido se pierde en la carretera árida, cómo los labios de su mejor amigo se vuelven un mohín y las mejillas se inflan como un pez globo.

—No me has dejado conducir, y estoy casi seguro que en este mismo instante me está saliendo un cardenal. Ya verás. Siempre me estás pegando, podría denunciarte por bullying. Mejor: violencia doméstica. —Oikawa desenreda su postura encorvada y desliza un brazo por el asiento de Iwaizumi, recargándose en sus hombros tapados por una camisa de lino azul. Está a menos de diez centímetros de distancia, sonriendo como los lobos a la luna—. O podrías ser más cariñoso, Iwa-chan. Me gusta un poco más esa idea.

_Ya empezamos._

—Si te sirve de algo, capitán, los que se pelean se desean. —Mattsun hace un gesto conciliador desde atrás para luego desviar la atención a su Ds y la de Makki, que es ni más ni menos la edición limitada del Zelda—. Quiero  _este._

—Ni lo pienses, es shiny y me lo pasaron con el nombre de Penelargo95, no sabes la de problemas y los hacks que tuve que usar para poder ponerle uno más normalito. Elige otro.

Las células de su cuerpo se vuelven plastilina cuando la risa de Oikawa le lame la oreja y entra en sus nervios de acero como si estuviera en casa hasta llegar al pecho. Donde araña y hace daño, pero es placentero.

—No vivimos juntos como para poder considerarlo violencia doméstica, Idiotikawa.

—Entonces vivamos juntos.

_Más fresco que el Mar Ártico._

Unos dedos juegan con el pelo naciente de la nuca, hebras oscuras y finas que forman caracolas, donde la risa floja apremia por salir. A Oikawa le fascina ver cómo Iwaizumi es todo tensión cada vez que lo toca aquí y allá, en la curva distendida que sufre su espalda cuando la flexiona al quitarse la camiseta sudada en los entrenamientos, en el cachete interno del muslo donde hay dibujado tres lunares formando un triángulo; prueba a admirar con dedicación y mimo el movimiento tan arrebatador que hace al tragar saliva y la nuez asciende para luego bajar, como una canción en bucle. Desliza las uñas cortadas y limadas por el cuero cabelludo, dejando al mal humor perderse en el aire que entra a bocanadas de los labios de su amigo. La otra se cuela hasta la rodilla, cosquillas en el hueso de la rótula.

—Qué haces.

—Nada.

_Mis huevos en vinagre. Nada, no. Nada sería estarte quieto y no ponerme cachondo mientras conduzco y nuestros amigos pueden ver cómo me metes mano._

—Es que te veo tenso, Iwa-chan, —Oikawa pasa la lengua por los labios acartonados del calor, se relame al ver de reojo cómo la flecha que antes marcaba 100 ahora desciende a 80—. quiero que tengamos un buen viaje.

—Oikawa —habla en un tono irrisorio—. ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

—No, aunque sería un titular muy divertido —ríe con los labios pegados al cuello enfriando el pulso, la cabeza apoyada en su hombro—. "murieron con las manos en la masa".

—Lo único que verían sería tu cadáver, mascachapas, yo antes me tiro por la ventana. Pero tranquilo, si no nos matamos, cuando paremos te mato yo mismo. Para-de-una-vez.

 

**Punto número tres: Llevar paraguas cuando hay previsión de lluvia hace menos probable que llueva.**

**(Y él no lleva ninguno, así que habrá aguacero)**

 

Iwaizumi sabe que rendirse no está en el diccionario de Oikawa Tooru, no, ni piensa introducirlo en algún momento de su vida y, precisamente por ello, le gustaría decirle abiertamente que no le apetece. Que la mera idea de sus yemas jugando con el botón del pantalón –porque parecen haberse aburrido de crear ríos y formas curvilíneas a lo largo de su pierna– no le gusta. O mejor, que no acabará bien, sobre todo si su autocontrol muere en alguna parte donde comienza la locura y terminan sus ojos bañados en chispas de chocolate.

Debería arrearle a hostias.

_Que te jodan, Oikawa, pero que te jodan bien._

En cambio, su lengua acaba enredada entre los dientes procurando reaprender a respirar cuando la mano abarca todo lo duro y caliente que puede tener un chico a esas alturas del partido. Con el tío del que ha estado enamorado toda la vida susurrándole al oído. Machacándosela mientras conduce.

A veces olvida que hace un par de años era un prepúber sin pelos en el pecho.

Y aunque realmente debería detener lo que sea que está gestándose en el melón que tiene por cabeza al idiota engarzado a su hombro. En vez de pararle los pies a tiempo. Aprieta el cuero del volante hasta que los nudillos están tan blancos como la cal y duelen, perdiéndose en cada uno de los deseos que salen de su boca.

 _La primera vez_  la recuerda en explosiones sinuosas a la altura del pecho como si alguien hubiera puesto dinamita con la cuenta atrás demasiado corta, arrasando cada una de las células conformantes de un cuerpo duro y débil y necesitado. Rociando de adrenalina la sangre. Ablandado los músculos hipertensos del estómago.

Había sido cuando la noche cernió la habitación y la oscuridad abrazó una cama con dos almohadas y cuatro pies fuera de las sábanas. Horas después de un partido fallido que truncaba planes perfectamente trazados en un cartel violeta, marcado con pegatinas de ovnis cada una de las metas logradas. Iwaizumi podía ver la línea respingona y sonrojada que formaban la nariz de Oikawa gracia a la luz azulina que bailaba desde la ventana, él no lloraba nunca, no  _de verdad._  Podía ser el tío más pesado del universo, tirarse al suelo haciendo una pataleta monumental con las lágrimas de cocodrilo caminando por sus mejillas hasta conseguir el capricho de turno. Pero no lloraba. No obstante, en aquella ocasión, cuando el sonido era vacío y sus oídos no oían más que el pulso tembloroso a través del cuerpo, Iwaizumi contempló una gota enemiga de su dueño escaparse entre las pestañas mientras pedía, a voz de susurro, que se quedara quieto, que le requería a su lado.

Los labios agasajando los suyos.

Nadie en su sano juicio habría podido negarse a la tentación que suponía tener a Oikawa encima –o debajo, qué más da– arrullando su nombre con las manos calientes llenas de heridas y durezas del trabajo duro.

_Nadie._

A la mañana siguiente, en medio del sueño y los músculos tiesos de las agujetas, Iwaizumi estaba preparado en cuerpo y alma para que Oikawa disparara la bala encasquillada en el último agujero, "Fue cosa del momento, Iwa-chan, necesitaba a alguien y aunque no tienes tetas tú estabas ahí, para eso están los mejores amigos, ¿no?". Podía soportarlo, tenía tatuado entre la carne y la tensión arterial una constelación de estrellas negras y diminutas dibujadas sobre la escápula derecha, la boca más roja, más tentativa, más sensible de besar todo lo encontrado y lo buscado.

Tenía suficiente para seguir caminando junto a él sin cogerle de la mano.

Sin embargo, nada más abrir un ojo –que en él parecía más un guiño y no una consecuencia por las horas de Morfeo y legañas– había sonreído como un niño dentro de Disneyland en la tienda más grande y repleta de golosinas, con los pelos hechos un desastre, restregándose la mejilla en una almohada blanca llena de arrugas y pliegues, y tras unos milisegundos larguísimos sin decir media palabra, ronqueado algo parecido a ´ _Días,_  le había arrancado un beso a dentelladas, como un animal hambriento.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y lo hicieran todos los días del año. Sediento.

 

**Punto número cuatro: Siempre encuentras las cosas en el último sitio en el que miraste.**

**(en la almohada de al lado, por ejemplo)**

 

Desde entonces esa es la temática que había tomado su amistad.  _Amistad._

En ocasiones, entre clase y clase, lo arrastraba a los baños para manosearse.  _Magrearse._  Besarse a golpes, entre discusiones inocentes y "¿te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta tus ojos? Son como la hierba a la luz del sol, pero, a veces son verde botella, cristalinos pero oscuros, con la luna de fondo". Chiquillos de dieciocho años descubriendo lo que es el porno en la carne del otro.

—Es que me gusta, Iwa-chan —musitaba con la boca a la altura del ombligo— a ti también, ¿no?

Y es precisamente ese  _me gusta_  que cala hondo entre los pulmones y el corazón, lo que no llega a asimilar. Que le gusta el qué: que le toque, que se deje tocar, que tenga que morder la almohada en su habitación para que Takeru no le escuche mientras juega a la PlayStation en el salón. Que no sea una de sus novias más que le dan el pelmazo si se cansa de las caricias y quiere practicar hasta las tres de la mañana un nuevo movimiento.

_¿Te gusto yo?_

Él no era una chica. Ni tampoco quería serlo. Que estuviese enamorado de Oikawa desde los nueve años, cuando lo vio llorar como una magdalena porque le habían roto los dientes a  _él_  ni siquiera le convertía del todo gay; quien sabe, quizás solo le iban los gilipollas y había encontrado al más grande de todos. Pero su mejor amigo sí que había salido con muchas, de esas cuyas caras eran cuadros de pintura y las faldas parecían cinturones. De las que ríen sin entender los chistes malos sobre E.T. cuando suena un móvil. De las que se derriten como los bombones al sol cuando pide disculpas con cara de ternero degollado y da un par de excusas por no seguir saliendo con ellas, a pesar de que tiene tiempo de sobra. Sólo porque se aburre.

Quizás el problema que lleva rumiándole la coronilla como una garrapata experta en succionar sangre, energía y ganas, es justamente que termine por aburrirse de las sesiones exhaustivas que últimamente tienen hasta que el reloj marca la una mirándose los cardenales de jugar y pelear en la cancha debajo de la ropa y echarse pomaditas a ver si así se van. O con el "sana, sana, culito de rana, sino sana hoy, sanará mañana" que suele murmura lamiéndole la piel del ombligo, haciéndole temblar de escalofríos terminados en fiebre canicular. Y no quiere eso, no quiere que termine por botarlo como un juguete viejo después de estar años interiorizando que nunca tendrían nada.

Ha prometido no emocionarse por las dos veces contadas que Oikawa ha hilvanado su nombre entre sábanas. Guardando bajo llave palabras rizadas entre dientes cuando sus lenguas se encuentran y acaricia su flequillo marrón algo más largo de lo normal; mirando unos ojos hechos pupilas en la oscuridad, observando cómo el suero del deseo se expande y empequeñece todo el mundo que los rodea si están a solas. Comienza a ser un experto en no hablar y disfrutar del momento, fotografiando a Polaroid mental las sonrisas con sabor a sueño que le dedica hundiendo la nariz en su hombro, bañados en rubor.

_No decirte te quiero me está matando en vida._

—Iwa-chan, no aprietes los dientes. —reprende, la burla hecha retintín. Creyéndose derecho reservado a decir lo que tiene o no que hacer mientras está tocándolo así.  _Ahí._

 _Qué quieres que haga cuando_ … Cuando la mano lo envuelve con la bragueta abierta y los calzoncillos bajados lo justo y necesario. Agradece a los dioses en los que no cree que no haya más que tierra a los lados de una carretera sempiterna y que Oikawa haya tenido la decencia de tapar con su cuerpo lo que están haciendo en la parte delantera.

—Mira a la carretera, Iwaizumi. —paladea su apellido completo en la curva de la oreja, mordiendo al final del camino—. Te encanta que te hable, te pones más duro.

El sonido de bolsas y risas en la parte trasera además de un "sube el volumen de la Ds a ver si cuela" hace que un pie toque la realidad, medio perdido en las nubes.

—He escuchado como abres la bolsa, capullo. Guárdala antes de que- —la saliva le llena la boca y trata de tragar en vez de perderse en la palma caliente que recorre su polla—. ¡Que la guardes, coño!

Oikawa se está divirtiendo de lo lindo con la jugarreta, susurrando "yo también quiero comer" y "¿me darás de comer, Iwa-chan? Aunque también tengo sed, me podrías dar algo calentito, ¿no?" mientras recorre la punta humedecida con el dedo que supura necesidad y fricción y rendición. Quiere obnubilarse en el olor a menta que tiene su aliento, girar la cara sin temer por su pescuezo –para qué negarlo, se preocupa más por la vida de su mejor amigo que la de él mismo– y callarlo. A golpes. A dientes. A besos.

—Oikawa, si no paras ahora mismo pienso hacer que te sangre la encía todo el viaje.

—¿Sabes? Siempre que conduces por las calles de Miyagi he pensado en hacer esto. —tontea contento, a su puta bola como hace con todo. Atrapando entre los dientes el mentón—. Te ves tan serio cuando conduces, Iwa-chan, un modelo de normas y restricciones andante, y a mí me encanta ver cómo te rompes en mil pedazos cuando te estoy tocando —el pelo afeitado le raspa la lengua cuando lame su nuez. La mejilla hundida en la barbilla—. he pensado en chupártela mientras tú cambias de marchas con el puño apretado. —tira de la piel hasta la base y vuelve a subir. Y otra vez. Y más. Y  _así_.

_Ay, Iwa-chan, si te vieras la cara._

—Que maldigas mi nombre hasta que se te seque la lengua sin saliva y yo tenga que darte de la mía.

Hechizos hechos susurros que patinan hasta la boca del estómago hecho jirones mientras la voz de SIA rebota en los cristales cantando Elastic Heart.

—You did not break me. —canta Oikawa, besándole las mejillas. Iwaizumi está mareado, siente el aliento condensarse en la sien recorrerle a mimo su perfil con la punta de la nariz—. I am still fighting for a piece.

La boca le sabe a sangre cuando contiene las ganas de gemir. Se siente como el tío del video, enjaulado en una cúpula cuyos huecos entre barrotes son los suficientemente grandes como para entrar y salir, pero de los que teme cruzar por si algo cambia y va a peor. O a lo mejor todo da miedo.

_Let´s be clear, I won close my eyes. And I know that I can survive._

—Realmente te voy a reventar en cuanto salgamos de este coche. —masculla yendo a 40 por la autopista de 100.

—Hazlo de todas las formas que quieras, Iwa-chan. Yo te sigo.

_El que te sigue soy yo, comiendo de tu mano las migajas que dejas caer de hito en hito para no perderme por el camino. Persigo tus zapatos rojos por los adoquines dorados que llevan a Oz convertido en el león cobarde sin poder mediar mis miedos, pero con un corazón que es tuyo._

Sobrevivir a base de la esencia de su mejor amigo y la cadencia en la que se pierde cada vez que se tocan, en sus ojos de mazapán cuando rozan el cielo juntos y las nubes huyen entre los dedos, es en lo único que piensa todo el mes.

En Oikawa y  _Quédate esta noche_.

Aprieta la mano alrededor de la polla, licuando los órganos internos de Iwaizumi. Todo en él dice  _Córrete, córrete ahora sin siquiera un beso como Dios manda, con nuestros amigos a menos de un metro de distancia. Córrete porque te toco yo y sólo yo te hago sentir así._

No hay nada más en su cabeza que la destreza que tiene Oikawa para llevárselo al huerto. Sea premeditado o no, está hecho un profesional para bajar cada una de las alarmas instaladas con cortafuegos en su cabeza sin pensar que quizás haya un ladrón a la espera de pillarlos. Tiene los putos cojones de querer hacerle  _venir_  pisando el freno. Mucho peor que el asadero familiar al que asistió en casa del cabrón que tiene por capitán, haciendo hueco entre los árboles, raspándole la espalda con el tronco lleno de grietas y raíces. El muy hijo de puta. Aprieta el manillar con toda la poca voluntad que le queda, al límite, y se muerde los labios cuando el orgasmo se le enrolla a la altura del pecho. Si alguien le midiera los latidos por segundos rompería un récord, porque su corazón está a punto de salir volando.

—Maldita sea, _Tooru_. —suspira su nombre como los vikingos a Odín en busca de supremacía y fuerzas para una lucha de sangre y sudor, chasquea la lengua cuando los pulmones colapsan y los órganos se vuelven del revés. La carne enfebrecida por el tacto. Todo durezas y sensibilidad.

Se corre con los brazos tensos y la espalda pegada al asiento, la palma de la mano del chico cuya sonrisa ameniza sus pesadillas atrapando lo que sale y se escurre fuera como último aliento. Demasiado aturdido como para no entrecerrar un poco los ojos y aspirar el aire que su cuerpo ya no reconoce como oxígeno. No sabe respirar. Ni hablar. Ni dejar de sentir el aleteo débil en el pecho.

—Espero que ahora estés más relajado.

Relajado no es precisamente la palabra. Anestesiado. Inhibido. Patidifuso. Desorientado. Oikawa también tiene las mejillas teñida de fresa, relamiéndose los labios hasta el punto de que Iwaizumi piensa en malo que es para el universo lo guapo que está así, todo tentación y jarana. Ojos gatunos en busca de un ratón al que hincar el diente.

—¿Se puede saber por qué vamos tan lentos? Una vieja nos acaba de adelantar en un coche que puede ser del Paleozoico —Makki les tira un par de patatas—. vamos a llegar tarde a la competición de disfraces por grupos y yo quiero llevarme un bonito recuerdo de la ComicCon, tíos.

—Es que estábamos mirando si veíamos algún canguro —dice Oikawa, la cabeza girada a sus espaldas. El nudo en la garganta tensa las cuerdas vocales al reprimir las ganas de besarle el cuello, entre la oreja y la clavícula, dejar una marca en la sombra de la mandíbula—. pero me he acordado que eso es en Australia.

La conciencia conecta al enchufe adecuado.

—Que sepan que luego van a limpiar ustedes el coche de las narices.

Bueno, quizás a la entrada incorrecta, la garganta ha vibrado de más.

**Punto número cinco: La tostada siempre cae por el lado de la mantequilla.**

**(No pasa nada, uno siempre puede repetir)**

* * *

El recinto ferial abre sus puertas como una iglesia los domingos. De par en par. Atestado de personas sedientas de la galletita al final del sermón, del vino que humedece los labios a los abstemios y endulza la lengua, del recoveco familiar en el cual se aíslan los creyentes de cosas invisibles. Es la panacea del frikismo, el opio de la normalidad, el talón de Aquiles para los que guardan bajo llaves y embazados al vacío un par de comics viejos.

Con las prisas por llegar antes de que el concurso comenzara y poder retocarse los últimos detalles al uniforme, Iwaizumi sólo había visto de refilón la sala que se expandía en un mar de colores. No cabía un alfiler. Recordaba con disgusto un grupo de mujeres disfrazadas con carteles negros que ponían  _Censured_ rotulados en purpurina multicolor a la altura del pecho y las caderas, algo entradas en carnes y pintadas a pulso de maremoto, asediando a un par de chicos algo tímidos que caminaban –todos disfrazados de Flash– en fila india para dar la sensación de velocidad.

La imagen borrosa de unas casetas blancas estratégicamente situadas unas al lado de otras, decoradas en posters, tiras fotográficas, peluches y figuras perfectamente logradas, caminaba aún por su cabeza. En una de ellas había visto –podía poner la mano en el fuego por ello– una almohada de Godzilla justo en lo alto de una estantería negra, debajo de la máscara de Dark Vader que (seguramente) Oikawa ya habría echado el ojo. No obstante, Marvel y DC se comían con ansias la temática del año, los carteles a tamaño real de Thor e Iron Man saludaban junto a la consigna, cuyos casilleros grises y cuadriculados daban la espalda a la recepción.

Carcomido por las innumerables suelas de zapatos, manchado sin consciencia de la tierra almidonada, engalanado en serpentinas coloreadas, esparcido de etiquetas arrancadas a cuajo de la tela, decorado por chicles resecos del calor y envases aplastados, el suelo enmoquetado gris ratón extendía sus fauces a través de las mesas y el bullicio general, concluyendo en el escenario creciente y titánico que se postraba como un rey al final de la sala. Era, sin lugar a duda, el punto álgido del evento, dónde los actores de turno daban charlas en la lona, amenizando entre algún que otro spoiler y fanservice las exigencias por parte del público; pasaban en grupo, con la rueda de prensa pisándoles los talones y el flash destellante cegando al populacho. Iwaizumi no pudo anclar sus pies al suelo, pero una parte de él había quedado nimio al ver, por primera vez, a sólo un par de metros de distancia, un famoso. En carne y huesos. Hablando, respirando, haciendo bromas cómo alguien común y corriente, cómo si tuviera los mismos derechos y deberes que un mundano más.

Tyrion Lannister. Peter Dinklage. Más pequeño, sonriente y sarcástico que nunca. Una parte de él, quizás el orgullo de fanático acérrimo, se retorció entre los nervios cuando la portezuela marrón cerró la pequeñísima ranura hacia el exterior que quedaba, enmudeciendo la risa ronca que volaba a través de los altavoces.

—¡Ey, chicos! —dice Makki, al otro lado de la puerta— nosotros ya hemos terminados, vamos a pillar un par de refresco. Nos encontramos al lado de la figura de R2D2.

Los nudillos golpean dos, tres veces, arrullando un último mensaje:  _En quince minutos los quiero allí, la próxima vez iros a un hotel._

—Creo que lo saben. —aclara Oikawa, sonriendo. Se había quitado la ropa, en un principio para ponerse el conjunto de cazador fantasma, luego, para su mala suerte, con la intención de retomar el calentamiento global que había incendiado en las venas de Iwaizumi, decidido quedarse como Dios le trajo al mundo—. ¿Te importaría que lo supieran, Iwa-chan? Son nuestros mejores amigos. —continúa, con el timbre hecho del mejor caramelo fundido del mundo, al tiempo que se sienta sobre las caderas de Iwaizumi, los brazos alrededor del cuello—. ¿No te gustaría?

_¿El qué?_

—¿Exactamente qué deberían saber? —Responde su corazón mermado mientras las mariposas que pululan por su estómago se dedican a hacer cosquillas con el filo aterciopelado de sus alas.

—¡Iwa-chan! ¿por qué te has puesto ya el disfraz? —parece indignado, una indignación falsa, máscara de la sonrisilla lobuna que le tira desde los hoyuelos. Oikawa enreda los dedos en el dobladillo de la camisa arena del uniforme perfectamente acicalado, empujándola fuera del pantalón a juego. El aire acondicionado corre en su estómago y enfría la piel—. Ahora tendremos que quitártelo, esperemos que el suelo de este baño no esté demasiado sucio. Sería una faena.

Cualquier respuesta que él haya querido escuchar se pierde en la palma de su mano que había descendido desde las líneas marcadas conformadas por sus abdominales hasta la apretada erección que erige contra la tela sílice. Exigente. Cálida. Menester del otro. Iwaizumi abre los ojos, ignorante del momento en el que los cerró, absorto en la oleada marina repleta de salitre y cicatrizante y esencia de escalofríos que lo invade cada vez que Oikawa se muerde los labios, sintiendo su mirada en los trazos que siguen sus yemas con el rubor bañándole las mejillas.

No lo han hecho todavía, no del todo al menos. Sólo se tocan hasta que el sudor les pega la piel y los parpados pesan, pero sin follar, sin hacer el amor, sin hundirse en el otro. Iwaizumi no ha parado de pensar en ello, sin embargo. En cómo sería si hablaran las cosas de una vez y dejaran el calentón a un lado. Ha investigado un poco qué hacer y cómo hacerlo, en ambas posiciones: algo cómodo y versátil dada la poca elasticidad de los dos.

La imagen de Oikawa en él, debajo, boca arriba. Con las piernas abiertas y el estómago tenso. Iwaizumi le llevaría las manos al pecho, mientras tienta la entrada y la humedece, primero con los dedos, besándole la rodilla mala. Seguramente se haría el fuerte, como siempre, anhelando "más despacio" o "ahí" o, quizás, "Iwa-chan,  _más_ ", y él le haría caso. En todo. Marcaría el ritmo que dicte sus caderas hasta que se hayan acostumbrado. Cargaría con todo su cuerpo, las manos en el culo. Besándole la lengua, los dos sentados.

Le da un poco de aprensión ser el que arruga las sábanas con la mejilla hundida en el colchón, boca abajo, de rodillas para darle libertad a Oikawa de moverse y medir; pero el miedo es secundario si equilibra las ganas que tiene de estar con él de todas las formas que quiera, que le gusten, que le pida. Podría cogerle la mano, hacer que se incline, para que le muerda la carne de la espalda. Para que le toque mientras busca el orgasmo dentro de Iwaizumi.

—Perdona, pero creía que venir a los vestuarios suponía  _vestirse._

—Pero para ello primero hay que desvestirse, Iwa-chan, y como yo no te he visto tengo que cerciorarme que todo está en orden.

Está duro contra su estómago. Su camiseta cae a la esquina del pequeño aseo. Sentados en un retrete.

—Me gustaría. —responde Iwaizumi una vez desliza sus manos por la nuca, caminando lento, muy lento, sobre la espalda, sintiendo cómo cada poro de su cuerpo se abre y se eriza al tacto llano y seco de sus dedos; apreciando cómo los músculos de su cuerpo se contraen en los costados cuando atrapa el labio inferior entre los suyos, hasta llegar al culo donde hunde las yemas. Elimina la distancia invisible, la polla gimiendo semen en su ombligo—. Les diría que me encanta tocarte aquí. —Oikawa sisea a la altura del oído ese mote que parece gastar como el oxígeno, al notar la caricia débil que circula entre sus nalgas, donde se separa la carne y rige la fiebre. Roza con tranquilidad la forma, rugosa, caliente, blanda y se pierde en él. —Deberían ver la cara que pones cuando te lo hago y lo guapo que estás ahora mismo, Oikawa.

Arden en llamas que no queman e incendia un bosque verde hecho cenizas plateadas, como los matices de algunos mechones castaños de su pelo a la luz blanca de los vestuarios. Lo besa con la boca abierta y la lengua llena de saliva, Oikawa a Iwaizumi, empujando la tela del pantalón y los calzoncillos hacia el infierno que pisan, liberando lo empalmado y duro.

_Joder._

No sabe qué le gusta más, si la mirada perdida de sus ojos cuando hay dos en juego o la mano de su mejor amigo masturbándolos a la vez. Dedos largos, palma caliente. A veces le toca a él. Se turnan, sin hablar, sin calcular, sin nada. Como lo hacen todo, a encontronazos y guerras. Al primero que llegue a la meta y tenga suerte de coger el premio.

— _Iwaizumi._

—¿Es aquí? —Está caliente y apretado, y tarda en destensarse, pero se distraen el uno al otro lamiéndose los labios mientras busca la zona inconexa y sensible, arañándole con mimo hasta…  _justo ahí._

La bomba implosiona en los ojos de Oikawa, las pupilas se le dilatan y empequeñecen cuando Iwa-chan presiona el botón adecuado destruyendo los nervios que le hacen humano. Si estuviera de pie las rodillas flaquearían. Si tuviera que hablar perdería el hilo de sus propias palabras.  _Ah, una y mil veces. Ah._ El corazón crece en el pecho. Las costillas duelen al respirar. Se marchitan los suspiros en el aliento del otro. Todo en uno, como la peor de las enfermedades, como la cura a todos los males.

_Te miro fuerte. Te toco blando._

Quiere decirle que pare, a su mejor amigo, al hombre que le roba los recuerdos desde que se conocieron sin muelas del juicio, porque no puede respirar y posiblemente no lo haga en años y tenga que pedir bombonas de oxígenos en cantidades industriales para poder vivir. Por su culpa, por la pericia que tiene al tocarle donde le da la gana, porque sabe usar sus armas incluso siendo el inocentón que es abanicando las pestañas cuando le muerde la clavícula para no gritar su nombre.

_Hajime Iwaizumi._

No lo ha dicho desde que son niños, y no lo empezará a decir encima de un váter.

Oikawa saborea el cuello, lame la piel hasta que la lengua se le seca y los labios están acartonados de succionar hasta dejar una marca rojiza en la carne canela; cada vez que muerde la tensión de sus músculos Iwaizumi gime contra su pelo mientras le separa el flequillo de la frente perlada en sudor, exigiendo un beso. A bocajarro, sin perder el ritmo.

—Quiero…

Otro más.

_Iwa-chan, tus dedos. Tus dedos._

La euritmia de sus yemas es perfecta, la justa, la necesaria para hacerlo perder la cabeza entre su saliva y la fricción que ruge entre sus cuerpos y sus dientes que prorrumpen gateándole los labios. Iwaizumi no sabe que no es humano, que podría venerarlo toda la vida como a los dioses pidiéndole deseos escritos a puño y letra con tal de que lo mire una vez más de esa forma, todo tentación y algazara, con hambre y ganas.

Está a punto de pedirle que lo haga. Que sea él el primero y único, que está preparado y quiere sentirlo dentro, que quiere escuchar el rugido vibrante desde su pecho mientras lo penetra con ansiedad y necesidad y decadencia. Que tres dedos no son suficientes para tener de él, ni tampoco las bajadas de bandera entre los pasillos de su casa.  _Más,_  desde sus mañanas con olor a café y ojos sempiternos hasta los silencios llenos de comodidad cuando estudian en la cama con el sueño circulando en sus bostezos.

Que lleva una eternidad viéndole lejos y no puede más porque se ha dado cuenta que las cosas importantes pueden perderse en cuestión de segundos si no se exprimen al máximo.

—Te quiero.

El arrebato, el orgasmo, la estampida alzada como el fénix de sus ruinas que los arrastra en su primer vuelo. Casi a la vez, pero en conjunto. Iwaizumi lo ha dicho sin querer  _queriendo_ , perdido en las arrugas débiles entre las cejas avellanas, y las curvas llenas de sus mejillas florecidas en amapolas. En la nariz que ha besado cuando nadie mira. Siempre pensó que si lo decía sería con una canción bonita de fondo, con las velas arrullando una luz calidad en sus ojos y un ramo de flores entrelazado con un lazo de raso; pero no así, medio vestido de cazafantasma, a miles de kilómetros de casa, sin tiempo para dejar que las gotas de sudor se sequen con el tiempo y puedan hablar tranquilos.

Oikawa se corre con el corazón en la boca, la sangre estrellándose en todos lados. El oxígeno había formado una burbuja de aire a la altura del pecho, donde el hipo duele y el estómago presiona, como si corriera una maratón y la línea roja estuviese a diez metros, pero la adrenalina se hubiese convertido en anestesia general y ninguna de sus extremidades respondiera. Estallando la pompa de aire en chiribitas tibias con el  _yo también_  aleteando en la garganta.

Suspiran, en el hombro del otro. Temblando, desequilibrados y disolutos, y Oikawa ve la nuez moverse, la voz curvarse en una pregunta nerviosa entre los azulejos azul eléctrico que decoran las paredes.

—Yo también. —La combustión de sensatez le quema la lengua. El pulso enrollado en hilos de espinos alrededor de las cuerdas vocales lo hacen débil y pequeño—. Yo también te quiero.

**Razón número seis: Los pares de calcetines siempre van de dos en dos antes de entrar a la lavadora y de uno al salir de ella.**

**(O del baño)**

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Una review por esos azulejos empañados? Si han llegado hasta aquí: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que les haya gustado y en cualquier caso siempre me gustaría saber su opinión sobre el tema. Pueden encontrarme en facebook como Jane Smith en el caso de que quieran decir un "Hola" y, si quieren, pueden darse un salto por mi perfil, quizás les guste algo por ahí.
> 
> ¡Vuelen!


End file.
